Electronic devices have become smaller and slimmer, and have evolved to be easily carried while performing the same or more diverse functions. Although compact electronic devices are generally carried while being received in a user's pocket, they may be worn on the wrist, the head, or the arm of a human body.
In addition, electronic devices may be equipped with biometric sensors (e.g., health care sensors) in order to measure biometric information (e.g., health data) that individuals manage. For example, the biometric information may include blood pressure, a heart rate, an electrocardiogram, skin moisture, saturation of peripheral oxygen, and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.